


我想找个铲屎官

by Shiromi



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiromi/pseuds/Shiromi





	我想找个铲屎官

小黑猫李东海x人类小导游李赫宰 

短篇 ooc

1.  
李东海是一只黑猫妖。

还是只小黑猫的时候就开始从小流浪，一直在人类群里长大，幸运的是遇到的一直都是好人。

换过无数次主人，宅子里洒水扫地的小仆人，市场上大挥屠刀的禽类贩子，甚至有一次偷偷溜进了皇宫，还当过不知道什么小皇子的秘密宠物。

他幸福的被养的黑黑胖胖，毛发光泽细腻，丝毫没有小流浪猫的狼狈样子。

第一次变成妖怪，他就给自己定了小目标，一定要努力修炼成人形！他太喜欢人类了，想要以人类的样子亲口对曾经照顾过自己的人类道谢。

听了猫妖前辈的建议他找了个灵气充沛的宝地修炼，一呆就是500年。

终于练到能把耳朵尾巴完美的藏起来了的程度，他信心十足的下了山。

2.  
“各位游客请跟我走，这边呢就是我们本次旅程的终点元气山了！”

举着小旗子，带着便携式话筒，领着一大帮夕阳红旅行团的李赫宰，精神饱满的介绍着景点故事，额头稍微渗出的来不及擦掉的汗在太阳下闪闪发光。

为了方便快乐奔跑的李东海化成了猫猫原型，任风刮着耳朵一抖一抖，从山上猛冲下来。远处林夕枫的声音透过话筒传出去，带着一点点电音。

3.  
李东海刹了车，猫进了旁边的树丛。

“这是什么奇怪的声音？！是什么新的妖怪吗？？”他的眼睛瞳孔慢慢放大，看着远方走来的身影越来越近。

他的尾巴竖了起来，啊，是人类啊！500年没有被人类撸过毛了的他眼角几乎都要泛出泪光。

但是现在不一样了，他是可以变成人类的小猫咪，好想念曾经有人天天夸他可爱，给他小鱼干，替他铺小被窝的日子，不用自己动爪的日子。

但是此刻长期缺乏交流患了社交恐惧症的东海，却突然害羞了起来。

猫咪的自尊心不允许他扑上去，他抖了抖毛，强装自信的昂起头，控制好在人群快要逼近的时候踏着猫步从草丛中走了出来。

来啊，快来啊人类，给你们当我下一个主人的机会！

4.  
“哎哟！老头子你快看，这山上还有猫啊！”

“哇，哪来的小猫咪！真可爱！快拍照，发朋友圈给我孙子看看！”

热情的几个爱猫的奶奶掏出手机对着左腾就要一阵狂拍。

天，天啊，这是什么新型的法器！为什么人类都拥上来拿个石头对着我笑的如此奸邪。

还，还有他们为什么穿的这么奇怪，人间换了新的服饰风格了吗。

猫猫不知道，猫猫害怕。

东海缩起了耳朵，蹲了下来，眼睛斜成委屈的弧度，从喉咙发出有些微弱的一声喵叫。

5.  
李赫宰是养过宠物的，看到眼前的这只小野猫，虽然一幅害怕的样子却没有像自家小区里那些小野猫一样宛如隐形猫咪，见到人影就迅速溜走。他感到有些奇怪，不应该啊，难道是家猫吗？

想到这里他的正义感就翻涌上来了，或许可以看看它有没有挂吊牌，上面应该有主人电话。

他笑着透过话筒维持秩序：“看来小猫咪也是我们的热门景点之一了，叔叔阿姨们多拍照留念阿。”

爷爷奶奶们跟着他走了这一天多多少少都对这个脾气态度都特好的小青年有好感，嬉笑着继续跟着队伍准备走。

赫宰走到东海面前蹲下身子，试探着伸出手，想扒开它蜷缩起来的脖子下面有没有挂着猫牌。

东海抬起头，看到了太阳光透过树林细细碎碎的洒下，看到了逆着光向自己伸出手的人类，东海圆圆的瞳孔变成直线，但却不妨碍他用亮晶晶的眼睛看着李赫宰。

“哎哟李导游！可别摸！野猫多脏啊！身上可都是细菌！回头被它咬了再染上狂犬病了可麻烦了！”游客奶奶皱着眉头唠叨道。

你？说？什？么？

李东海，年龄500+，猫生从未受过人类如此大的侮辱。

6.  
世道变了，这个世界再也不是我李东海的天下了，不会再有人爱我了，消失了500年，以前的那些主人也都忘了我了，哦，他们都不在了。我的小鱼干...我的小被窝...

左腾越想越悲观，几乎想要喵的一声哭出来然后逃走。

“奶奶，没事。我也养过宠物，打过狂犬疫苗了。我不碰它，您放心。”他笑着对奶奶说，游客奶奶这才絮絮叨叨的走开。

转头对着猫咪，他仔细观察了一下确认没有挂牌，对上了东海慢慢变圆的委屈的大眼睛。

林夕枫忍不住觉得好可爱，放温柔了声音对左腾说：“小野猫，是不是肚子饿了？可惜我不能抱你下山。如果你愿意的话跟着我走，下了山到了服务站我去给你买鱼干吃好吗？”

......  
神仙，这人是神仙吧！  
7.  
东海优雅的迈着猫步跟在赫宰后面，时不时的喵喵叫，赫宰觉得他就像一只认了母亲的雏鸡，怎么工作时间，突然就多了一个跟宠？

把带团的游客安排上了大巴，被热情的爷爷奶奶挤着拍完了合照，总算是松了一口气。关掉扩音器，李赫宰蹲了下来。

“你可真神奇，好像能听懂人话。难道是真的肚子饿了，在我身上闻到食物的味道了吗？”

李东海心想，废话，我可是猫妖。

8.  
到了便利店，李赫宰却又突然苦恼起来。猫不能吃盐，会掉毛对身体也不好。便利店只有卖热狗啊，关东煮之类的东西。虽然是喂小野猫但是总感觉心里有些过意不去。

一回头看到东海的眼神，李赫宰视角里东海的眼睛里写着快来给我吃的啊几个字，闪啊闪。

然而东海并不饿，它只是觉得这个人可真好，想要一个新主人罢了。

怎么回事，看到这个人...就好想去他家哦！

9.  
李赫宰想了想，觉得似乎把这只粘人的小猫带回公司比较好。不知不觉都已经把它带下山了，一只小流浪猫也太危险了。

眼见着天也快黑了，赫宰收到了公司前辈的信息让他直接下班，就不用回公司打卡了。那可麻烦了，这小猫又一直跟着自己，看来只能随便买根鸡腿什么的给它垫垫肚子，把它丢下了。

路过的行人抱着的白色小狗汪汪叫了两声，赫宰脑海里浮现出这样的画面：夜深了，黑暗中露出獠牙的大狗，站在瑟瑟发抖的小黑猫面前，庞大的身子笼罩成一团黑影，小黑猫可怜的喵呜了一声......

“喵呜。”

李东海很配合他脑内画面的营业性猫叫了一声。

对不起，听到你心声了，低级法术而已。

10.  
赫宰把东海带回了家，累了一天他瘫在了他最喜欢的沙发上。

东海被带回来一路上都睁大眼睛。太可怕了！这世界怎么变得这么快！处处都是高楼，人都在匣子里移动。

太丢人了，500年不通网，自己要变的落后又无知了，这样要怎么和人类做朋友。小黑猫懊恼的耷拉下耳朵。

李赫宰看着乖乖的趴在沙发边，甚至也不到处闻一闻熟悉环境的小黑猫，突然产生了保护欲。

工作太忙，太久没有谈恋爱了，自己一个人真的挺累的。这个时候有了一只依赖自己的小猫咪，似乎是件不赖的事。

赫宰脑内已经开始想着要给这只漂亮的小黑猫买猫碗猫窝猫罐头，还要给它打疫苗打驱虫，哦对了，还得带它去绝育！说到绝育，还不知道这只猫咪是公是母？

此时已经完整的听完心声的李东海早早的就跑到窗帘背后躲起来了。

绝，绝育！隐隐约约觉得应该就是自己想象的那个意思！

东海是一个上进的小猫，为了修炼需要断绝情欲，禁欲了500年以上，早就超脱物外了。

但现在他已经下山了！他也希望能谈一场恋爱，和可爱小母猫勾勾尾巴啥的。没想到！自己看中的人类竟然想要夺走自己宝贵的猫蛋蛋！

太恐怖了！太恐怖了！

11.  
赫宰看着东海突然消失，疑惑这猫迟来的害羞是怎么回事。

正准备过去查看，突然门铃叮叮咚咚的响了，只好先放弃抓猫过去看看是谁。东海从窗帘后面探出脑袋露出好奇的大眼睛。

“赫宰啊，是我，我家正洙炒年糕做多了来给你也送一点！”声音的主人端着锅自然的走了进来，赫宰无奈的顺手带上门，“希澈哥你又不是不知道我最近减肥，你们两个人住而已为什么做这么多炒年糕？”

金希澈顺手移来锅垫，将锅放下。“不过，你家怎么回事，一股，奇怪又熟悉的味道......”

12.  
此时的东海已经无法用言语来形容他的震惊了。

因为现在出现在客厅的正是他的猫妖大前辈，当初给他介绍了修炼地的希澈哥。

“啊啊，我捡回来一只猫，很可爱的，这会还对这里有点陌生，不知道在哪躲着呢。”

“这样啊。”金希澈笑着，眼睛却看向了窗帘，窗帘后的黑猫一抖。

13.  
金希澈回到就在隔壁的自己家，朴正洙正在哼着歌刷着锅：“回来啦，见到了吗？”

金希澈走过去一起刷剩下的盘子：“见到了，那个小傻子李东海，下山了也不联系我！稀里糊涂竟然被李赫宰带回来了？”

朴正洙笑了笑：“不过，这个李东海是个怎么样的猫？”

“傻乎乎的！一心就知道努力修炼，也就只有长得好看这么个优点了！要不是我罩着他......”

“哦——长得好看。”朴正洙还在笑着，刷锅的手力道却仿佛加大了。金希澈猛然醒悟，抱住他：“正洙啊！我最喜欢你了！你千万不要一赌气不理我做六个小时卫生啊！”说着就要抓住正洙在他脸上吧唧一口，“走开，脏死了！”

14.  
第二天，李赫宰早早的起床，先稍微用冰箱里的鸡胸肉给东海做了一天份量的食物，准备了水，急匆匆地出门上班了。

李东海确认李赫宰离开家走远了以后，爬起来伸了个懒腰，得赶快去找希澈哥，问问他怎么会在这里！

找到了李赫宰刚刚离开的大门，却发现他并不会开门！小黑猫站了起来两只爪子咔嚓咔嚓的挠着门。

请开门吧......

滴滴滴，输密码的声音，门锁还真开了，金希澈黑着脸站在门口，抓住李东海命运的后颈，拎到了他家。

15.  
“希澈哥！好久不见！”落地李东海化成了人形，就要抱上去，被金希澈一脚踹开。李东海立刻就眼泪汪汪的看着他，金希澈骂道：“傻子啊！下山了为什么不先找哥！怎么跟个陌生人就回家了！”万幸是李赫宰，他很清楚他的为人。“哥，我也才刚下山第一天，你听我解释！”

李东海把这两天发生的事都跟金希澈详细的说了一遍，金希澈叹气，这孩子真的太单纯了！此时朴正洙默默的给他们准备着午饭，李东海忍不住在意的问：“不过，希澈哥，这位哥哥又是谁啊？”  
“笨蛋，是你嫂子！”

李东海震惊了，以前哥交往过的小猫咪，从来都不会以嫂子为名向他介绍......“哥哥好，我是李东海，是个黑猫，哥哥是什么品种的猫咪？”朴正洙扑哧一声笑了：“你好啊东海，希澈跟我说过你了。你叫我正洙哥就行，不过哥哥不是猫呢。”

怪不得从刚刚开始，一直都没有闻到过除了他和希澈哥以外的猫妖的味道。正洙哥竟然是人类。所以希澈哥下了山以后，居然跟铲屎官交往了吗？

猫咪，可以喜欢上铲屎官的吗？

16.  
李东海在金希澈和朴正洙的家里撒娇卖萌打滚了一天，听希澈哥说了在人界生活的一些小常识，准备回到李赫宰家。虽然就在隔壁但是金希澈还是骂骂咧咧的送他到门口。

刚学会开门的他默念着希澈哥告诉他的李赫宰家的密码，刚刚走出金希澈家。这时，电梯门打开，李赫宰拎着印着小区附近宠物店名字的大袋子走了出来。

李东海僵住了，金希澈淡定的打招呼：“赫宰下班了啊。”

李赫宰抬头，跟金希澈打了个招呼，看到了在金希澈旁边石化的李东海。

乖乖的黑发，带着少年气却又英俊的脸，看上去有些不安的站在楼道。奇怪的是对上视线的一瞬间，觉得他的眼睛有种微妙的熟悉感？

啊，理想型啊......李赫宰走神的想着。

什么，我的人型是李赫宰的理想型吗？理想型是什么......李东海紧张的想着。

“啊，介绍一下，这是我表弟，木浦来的，今天刚来找我玩。”眼力第一名金希澈，迅速的编瞎话。

“你，你好，我叫李东海。”李东海有些害羞的自我介绍，跟这么好看的人说话，李赫宰不知道为什么也有些脸红，“你好我叫李赫宰，就住在隔壁，有空可以来玩。”“好......”何止有空来玩啊，我就住在你家。

......

糟糕，该怎么回去！

17.  
李赫宰进门之后，李东海迅速变回原型，默念咒语传送到了李赫宰家的厕所。金希澈看着他凭空消失，叹了口气，你能传送还问什么他家密码啊？

进了门，李赫宰就开始到处找猫，“猫猫，猫猫？”李东海从厕所跑出来，喵喵的叫着迎接他。

李赫宰开心的露出牙龈笑：“看看我们家小猫咪，都会出来接我了呢。说起来还没有给你取名字！”他放下了手里的东西开始疯狂吸猫。  
白皙细长又骨节分明的手，在东海的身上游走，一下一下反复温柔的顺着毛，李东海眯起了眼睛，僵持了一下还是败给了天性，从喉咙深处发出来舒服的咕噜咕噜声，有主人真好......啊啊啊。

“阿，太可爱了！”  
李赫宰抱起李东海举高高，看着小猫的眼睛，想起刚刚门口遇到的人局促不安的样子，“也是，像小动物一样呢......”

18.  
李东海非常郁闷，因为李赫宰给身为猫咪的他取了个名字叫小黑。真难听！更过分的是他还搞了块猫牌，印着小黑两个字，系着项圈，挂在了他的脖子上！

现在想找个主人，真是太难了，竟然还要被套牢！我又不是狗，难道怕我会咬人吗？

休息日，李赫宰决定出门去超市采购，在他出门后，李东海变成人形，透透气，伸展伸展身子。倒数离李赫宰回家还有2个小时、1个小时59分钟、58、57.....

啊，为什么出门都不带上我，好想他，想被抱抱被撸毛！

李东海气愤的出了家门，不管了，我也是可以假装人类的厉害猫妖，凭什么我要一直呆在家里！

19.  
顺着李赫宰的味道，他追到了超市。找到了正推着车站在宠物食品货架前苦恼的李赫宰。眼睛一亮，正踌躇着要不要打招呼。

赫宰注意到了视线，和东海对上了眼睛。吓了一跳，这人也太好看了，上一秒还在思考的买什么东西吃的问题，下一秒全被美貌冲击的失忆了。

“嗨，好巧啊。”李东海故作淡定的搭话，尽力克制住自己想要变成猫咪绕着李赫宰的脚走一圈边走边喵喵叫的冲动。

“是啊，来超市，额，买东西吗。”李赫宰说完怀疑自己能拿尬聊比赛第一名，来超市，不买东西，难道来散步吗？“你是在挑猫粮吗？”李东海偷偷嗅嗅鼻子，“这里的猫粮最好还是别买。”闻起来怪怪的，好像很难吃。“那个羊奶不错，可以买，猫的话绝对爱喝。”我就很爱喝。

李赫宰惊讶道：“看不出来你很有养猫经验！希澈哥也很懂猫，难道你们家族有开什么宠物店吗？”  
宠物店是没有的，如果同族那些猫妖愿意当宠物的话倒也不是不可以把他们骗来开一家......

“没有，以前养过罢了。”东海露出了老实人的笑容。

20.  
两人一起逛着超市，赫宰说起希澈哥和正洙哥的故事，说他的工作，说家里的猫咪怎么怎么粘着他。一会一个话题，东海都配合的笑着，这还是他第一次跟赫宰说这么多话，好想让时间再久一点。赫宰边聊边挑着拉面，东海默默的跟着，“你可以多吃一点，你太瘦了。”

赫宰一瞬间有种被女朋友管的错觉，莫名的有点开心。“咳，你......你身材挺好的，你平常一定很爱健身吧。”话刚说完他立刻就后悔了，完了，李东海要是个女孩子，这就是在x骚扰了吧！

健，健身？跟修炼差不多一个意思吗？  
“我很爱健身的！“东海自信的回答。  
赫宰莫名心虚的摸了摸自己的肌肉，好像没有他的大。

21.  
结账的时候李赫宰发现李东海完全没有买任何东西，自我解释道，也许他刚来玩没几天，来熟悉环境的。总不可能是来找我的吧？

“说起来，呃，李东海xi？”试探的语气。  
“叫我东海就好了！”可以的话李东海xi也行就是别叫我小黑......  
李赫宰吓了一跳，或许两人年纪差不多？“那你也叫我赫宰就可以了。”

“嗯，赫宰。”李东海眯着眼睛笑了起来，像浸了蜜罐。如果此时站在这里的是他的原形小黑猫的话，一定开心的竖起耳朵喵喵叫。  
改变了称呼一下拉近的距离让两个人之间的氛围变得不那么生疏，李赫宰朋友挺多，那么多人都叫过他名字，似乎从来没有像今天这样心动过。“东海会在希澈哥家待几天呢？”

“啊？啊......”  
一天都没待过，都在你家待着呢......“一，一个月吧！”可恶，好不想撒谎，跟最喜欢的主人之间不应该要有秘密的，可是现在不是时候......

李赫宰可惜的想，竟然才一个月，自己休息的时间也不多，能像今天这样接触，真的很开心。想要，延长和这个人在一起的时间。

“东海，或许今天晚上，要来我家吃饭吗？”

22.  
李东海一路有些僵硬的跟着李赫宰回到了家，祈祷着李赫宰进门可以先无视一下小黑！说实话他完全听到了赫宰的想法，而自己也很舍不得中断就像约会一样的气氛。  
我应该给赫宰做一顿饭，报答他愿意当我的饲主才对啊！

事与愿违，新晋铲屎官李赫宰一进门第一件事，还没有脱鞋，就开始喊猫：“小黑！哥哥回来了！”  
猛然往旁边一看，刚刚还正常的李东海，脸色突然一黑。糟糕，独身独居成年男性在家里养宠物并且自称为宠物的哥哥，难道太，不够男人了吗！

不，赫宰哥哥，我敬爱您......李东海在心里默默流泪的想着。

23.  
“啊哈，奇怪了，我家猫，不知道躲哪去了，不好意思我先找找！你先进来吧，鞋放旁边就行。”李赫宰急匆匆的进了房间四处寻猫。

李东海，猫生向来坦坦荡荡，决定去做的事就一定要做完，从来没有过选择恐惧症这样的苦恼。但是今天，他陷入了两难，是变成猫出现一下安慰担心小黑失踪的主人呢、还是维持人形继续和赫宰在一起呢......

“小黑？小黑？”房间里传来的李赫宰找猫的声音渐渐着急起来，之前都会出来迎接的小猫突然不见了，也许在哪里躲着睡觉？或许是我出门没有关好哪里的窗户让它跳出去了吗？......  
还愣在玄关的李东海突然感受到一种奇怪的情绪。  
像是愧疚感，也像是感动。  
“谢谢你......”

24.  
“喵呜~”李东海从沙发底下慢慢的钻出来，优雅的坐着舔爪爪，吸引李赫宰的注意力。

“小黑！原来你在这里啊吓死哥哥了！”李赫宰抱住猫就是一顿亲，也不介意一嘴毛。李东海乖乖的不反抗也不做声，趴在李赫宰身上任摸任亲。“对了，有客人来了，带你去见见东海哥哥。”

赫宰转头看向门口，却不见东海的身影。  
奇怪，刚刚太注意找猫，或许他说了什么我没听到吗？

25.  
等了一会李东海还没有出现，李赫宰想着他或许是回家拿东西了。认识的时间不长，他这才发现原来自己没有留李东海的电话，犹豫着出了门去希澈哥家找他。

开门的是朴正洙，“赫宰，怎么了吗？”“正洙哥，东海......在家吗？”朴正洙心想，在家，那也是在你家啊。“不在啊，你找他有什么事吗？”

李赫宰挠了挠头：“刚刚我去超市遇到他了，我们一起回来的，说好要到我家吃饭，但是我找个猫的功夫他就不见了。”

思考一秒，朴正洙露出了了然的微笑。“哦，他刚刚走，说是朋友突然有急事，回来拿了个东西就跑了，这孩子就这样，做事听风就是雨的。等他回来我让他去找你。”

原来是去找朋友了，让他这么着急的朋友，一定很重要吧，会是什么关系的朋友呢......“谢谢哥，那我就先回家了。”

26.  
朴正洙关上了门，一只长相妖艳的波斯猫拉伸着身体缓缓的走了出来，走到朴正洙身后变成人形的金希澈抱住他的腰，将下巴搭在他的脖子上蹭蹭：“是谁来找你。”

被他碰的地方都麻麻的，正洙感到有些不舒服的扭了扭身子：“是赫宰，他来找东海。”

金希澈用力抱紧了他：“不管他，他们都是傻子，你陪我。”他张开嘴控制着力度轻轻咬了一口朴正洙的脖子。

朴正洙吃痛的哼了一声，突然迟疑道：“金希澈，你难道......进发情期了吗？”

金希澈疑惑的从喉咙里发出唔得一声，感受了一下身体，“嗯......好像快了。”说着就想继续蹭蹭怀里的人，朴正洙却担心的想着隔壁的李东海，这个孩子刚下山，也不知道有没有办法控制住自己。

但很快，他就没有办法分神再去想别人的事了。

27.  
李赫宰回到了家里，内心在意的不得了，有一股情绪慢慢涌上，堵在喉咙无法发泄，叹了一口气瘫到了沙发上。

黑猫李东海小心翼翼的走到他旁边，收好指甲探出爪子，用肉球拍了拍李赫宰，李赫宰顺手将他一把抱到了身上，让他趴在自己胸前，方便他顺毛。“小黑，不好意思啊，刚刚说让你看看隔壁的李东海哥哥，可是他突然有事去找朋友了，真可惜。”

正洙哥你都跟李赫宰说了些什么啊......李东海郁闷的耷拉下了耳朵。

趴在李赫宰的胸前，能听到他的心跳声，一下一下震动着李东海毛茸茸的身体，仿佛自己的心跳也要跟他同一个频率了。他满怀歉意的抬头用小舌头舔了舔李赫宰的下巴。

猫舌头又粗又有倒刺，舔的他下巴都要红了，可是有洁癖的李赫宰不知怎么地突然心软，没有把李东海一把拍开。

这小猫今天怎么了，这么爱撒娇，或许是在安慰我吗？  
李赫宰心中一暖，好吧，至少我有猫！

“小黑，来，今天哥哥给你开高级罐头！”  
“喵呜~”

28.  
夜深了，李赫宰睡着了，李东海偷偷跳上了他的床。房间没有留灯，窗帘也拉的紧紧的，可是李赫宰在李东海的眼中却宛如漆黑一片的夜空中唯一散发光芒的一轮银月。这么多年，一直都是被不同的人类宠着过来的，他对人类有着绝对的信任，但毕竟还是会刻意在意身份上、种族关系的格差，他也从来没想过会对主人有什么想法。

李东海想，如果李赫宰也是猫，会是一只怎样的猫呢。脑海里浮现出画面：有着漂亮银白色毛发，戴着金色圆框眼镜的英短表情严肃的蹲着。不不不，太违和了......

“唔。”李赫宰睡梦中翻动了一下身子，打断了李东海的胡思乱想，李东海小心翼翼的找了个舒服的位子，蜷进了他怀里，一人一猫窝在一起进入了梦乡。

29.  
哼着歌在厨房准备着早餐，李赫宰心情舒畅的忙碌着。李东海蹲在厨房的角落盯着他，时不时奶声奶气的喵叫一声吸引他的注意力让他摸摸他的头。

近来天气开始回暖，李东海总感觉有些躁动不安，时不时就在冰凉的地板上打滚给自己降降温。

想无时无刻黏在李赫宰身边，才能稍稍安抚一下情绪。  
只是在身边也不够，还想能够被触摸，希望他的眼里能只看得到自己。  
可是李赫宰要出门，每当他不在身边自己就好寂寞。

今天也用仿佛被始乱终弃的眼神目送着李赫宰出门，唉，去隔壁找希澈哥诉苦吧。

上班路上，李赫宰掏出手机浏览着网购网站，是时候去买一个家庭宠物监控器了，这样即使人不在家也能看看小黑在干什么，以免小黑不小心跳出去什么的......嗯嗯，想都不敢想。

30.  
变成人形的李东海抱着金希澈家的抱枕瘫在沙发上，金希澈在一旁做卫生，“呀，你给我把抱枕放回去，那个不是用来抱的！”李东海摇头，用快要哭出来的表情看着金希澈：“哥。”金希澈浑身一抖，开始了，每当这个时候他就说不出怼弟弟的话，叹了口气，“你又怎么了！”

李东海瘪了瘪嘴：“我好像......喜欢上一个人。”

你身边总共就两个人，一个是我老婆一个是你主人，你还不如直接说你喜欢上李赫宰呢。金希澈想张嘴说些什么，又闭上了嘴，思考了一下回答道：“那，你在烦什么？”

“我不知道，我害怕。”

金希澈想，这小孩子没谈过恋爱，又是喜欢上个人类，也许担心对方不会喜欢自己？“别怕，凡事都要试一试，指不定他也喜欢你呢？”

李东海抬头：“嗯他确实喜欢我啊。”

金希澈一口水喝下去差点没喷出来，这该死的母胎自信美男猫。不过李赫宰竟然是这个取向吗？

突然金希澈反应过来一些事：“东海，你开始有喜欢的人了？”那可糟了，他们在山上修炼时是有结界的，又有法术控制，猫都是有发情期的，但他们不会受到影响。下了山，他们公猫在有了喜欢的人以后，很容易就因为感受到对方的气息而被动发情，猫就是这样衷情又放浪的动物。

而现在李东海有了喜欢的人类，又跟他生活在一起，而且还没有向李赫宰坦白身份，金希澈觉得自己应该担当起前辈的责任好好教育一下弟弟的恋爱观！

31.  
在给李东海细致又隐晦的科普了一遍猫咪发情期常识之后，金希澈满意的喝了口水润润嗓子，李东海红着脸双手握紧，脑内一片浆糊，突然想起了和李赫宰在一起时心里那种愉悦的感觉，夜深人静时依偎在一起，微微上升的体温......

“希澈哥，我想试一试，我想跟他在一起。”

傍晚，李东海在电梯门口不断徘徊，看着电梯上红色的数字从1到顶楼，不断重复，终于等到电梯门打开，他立刻站定在了电梯门口。  
“啊，嗨赫宰你刚回来吗！”

很好，很自然。

32.  
刚下班的李赫宰猝不及防的和李东海打了个照面，吓了一跳，又有点尴尬，他鼓起勇气约饭莫名其妙被放了鸽子以后这还是第一次见面。一想到，也许这是对方善意的拒绝，自己的自尊心就仿佛受到了伤害。

“东海xi，好久不见啊。”李东海被他生疏的语气刺了一箭，“赫宰！前几天真的对不起！”他鞠了一个躬，以猫咪柔软身体的天赋，几乎都要折成180度！

李赫宰吓了一跳，这是干嘛！“东东东东海你起来，我知道你是有急事去找朋友，这也是没办法的！”

李东海迅速起来：“再给我一次机会！今晚让我请你吃饭吧？出去吃！”多金猫咪希澈哥给了他好多钱，一定要好好的向李赫宰道歉！

太突然了吧！李赫宰退缩了，可是看着李东海诚挚的眼神，好像如果被拒绝了下一秒就会当场爆哭的样子。“好，好吧。你等我回去我去给我家猫添个猫粮......”  
得到允许的李东海前一秒刚在心里炸完烟花后一秒立刻下暴风雨。不能就这么算了！

他抓住李赫宰的手，“不行，”犹豫了一下加了一句在希澈哥家被迫安利的电视剧上看的台词，用上全身的演技，“是猫重要还是我重要......”

李赫宰满脸问号，既迷惑又好笑。这什么情况，李东海难道在吃他家猫的醋吗？

33.  
李赫宰最终还是被李东海牵走了，到了附近的一家餐厅，李赫宰开始觉得李东海可真是个奇奇怪怪的人，充满了神秘感。“说起来东海，你是做什么工作的？”  
李东海心虚的撒谎：“我，我是渔夫！我很会捕鱼！”他确实会，但是比起抓他更愿意吃。

李赫宰想，怪不得隐约能看出来身材很好呢，也许这个季节是渔业淡季所以才会上来希澈哥家玩吧？不过我不吃海鲜呢......

李东海后悔的流泪，第一次知道李赫宰原来不吃海鲜，怪不得给自己买过的鱼从来没见他自己吃过。

两人点的菜都上了，刚回来还没吃饭的李赫宰吃的极香，看对面李东海慢吞吞的吃着，一副怕烫的样子，每一口都要吹半天，还挑出一些菜。李赫宰忍不住笑了：“东海你挑食啊？”李东海倒也不是不能吃人类的食物，只是有的菜实在不符合他肉食小猫咪的口味，他委屈的撇了撇嘴，“你讨厌挑食吗。”

“没有没有，只是好奇你平常会喜欢吃什么。”  
“我喜欢......鸡胸肉和金枪鱼。”  
李赫宰笑起来，像发现了新大陆一样：“你的口味也太健康了，怎么跟我家猫一样哈哈哈！”  
李东海干笑道：“哈哈，大家都说我很像猫......”

34.  
吃饱喝足，从暖和的店内离开，即将开春的季节，夜晚的空气带着点湿气，体感温度稍稍比实际的温度低一些，怕冷的黑猫李东海打了个喷嚏。李赫宰倒是不冷，看到打完喷嚏抖了抖头毛的李东海忍不住有些在意，可是又不好意思表达关心。

“我们去下那边的便利店吧？”李赫宰指了指街角亮着温暖灯光的小店，李东海点了点头乖乖的跟着走。

等李赫宰从便利店出来，手中提着一袋子啤酒、零食。手上拿着一罐热牛奶，“给你。”李东海接过牛奶，笑的像已经融化了寒意，李赫宰有些不好意思的吸了吸鼻子。这是朋友间的关心！一点都不奇怪！

很好，很自然。

35.  
李赫宰一路上都在跟李东海分享工作期间发生的趣事，李东海看着说说笑笑的李赫宰，想着如果自己是以猫的身份，李赫宰绝对不会跟他说这么多话。早知道会喜欢上这个人，一开始相遇的时候就以人的身份接触他该多好。  
“汪！汪！”远处传来几声狗叫。  
李赫宰丝毫没有在意，而李东海微不可见的抖了一下，默默的往李赫宰身后站了站。  
不是怕，只是战略性撤退。  
李赫宰发现李东海突然不说话了，还躲在他身后。奇怪的看看四周，是遇到什么不想见的熟人了吗？可是这条路上并没有几个人，“东海你怎么了？”这时远处的狗叫声突然变近了，两只小野狗欢快地追逐着跑过来。  
“唔啊！”李东海突然抱住李赫宰，李赫宰心跳猛地一停，五指都吓得无意识张开，双手不知道该往哪里放，拎着的便利店袋子差点就要掉到地上。  
“......”这是怎么了？李东海怕狗？抱的好紧？李东海身上好暖和？李赫宰有些不知所措的眨着大眼睛，平复了一下心情，伸出手拍了拍李东海的后背：“已经没事了......”  
李东海松了松手，微微睁开一只紧闭的眼睛，两只狗蹲在地上天真无邪的看着他们。  
【大哥，你看这两个人好奇怪，明明是人两个人都一身猫味呢！】  
【笨蛋，你瞎啊，明明只有一个人，另一个是猫啊，肯定是那个人的宠物吧！】  
“汪汪汪？”  
李东海松开的手再次抱紧了，身高差不多的一人一猫紧紧贴在一起。李东海把头埋在李赫宰的肩膀上不愿意抬起来。刚刚那一下李赫宰完全没有反应过来，这下他却慢慢红了耳朵。李东海缓缓张口，他能感受到李东海起伏的气息......  
“把狗赶走......”  
？？？

36.  
李东海把手插进口袋头埋的低低的，李赫宰则一路要笑不笑的，弄得李东海分外羞耻。  
“赫宰......你想笑就笑吧。”他只是作为一只猫从生理上讨厌狗，才不是真的怕，难道人类怕狗是很羞耻的事吗。  
李赫宰反倒憋住了笑声，深吸了一口气：“好啦，我不笑你。不过我提醒你，以后就算，也不能再随便抱人了。”抱的是我就算了，要是个花痴少女，就你这张脸，下一秒就要连婚礼在哪办都想好了。  
李东海垂眸，埋着头闷闷的说：“我才不会抱其他人......”  
刚好是李赫宰能听得到的音量，李赫宰突然感觉心里某处像开了一朵小花。为了掩饰，他装模作样的咳了一声。这话是什么意思，这个时候是不是该顺水推舟问下去？该怎么做，会不会有点太尴尬了？  
短暂的路程没有给他足够的思考时间，站在他们家大楼底下李赫宰第一次感到这么不想回家。  
在电梯口分开，李东海还是装模作样的进了希澈哥家，每当这时候他都觉得自己是个撒谎的坏猫。是时候找机会向赫宰坦白了吧。  
李赫宰进了家门，在卧室找到了装作刚刚睡醒正弓起背伸懒腰的黑猫李东海。他扑到自己的床上，抱着小黑打滚：“小黑~哥哥回来啦，饿了没呀！不过哥哥今天晚上超级开心！”  
李东海被晃的头晕，不舒服的喵喵叫了几声，但还是对这个人没有一点办法。

37.  
猫的睡眠时间很长，不过很多时候都是假眠。但这天黑猫形态的李东海可是真困了，他蜷缩着进入了深度睡眠。  
李赫宰早早的被快递敲门声叫醒了，他买的家庭用监控器送到了。本来他负责的只是市内的景点，但前辈因为有事请假拜托他代班，跟团要去外地呆一周。刚好监控器送到了，他研究了半天说明书缓慢的安装，在小黑常睡觉的客厅和卧室放置完毕后，很有成就感的试用了起来。  
收拾好了出差的行李后，李赫宰去隔壁找金希澈，拜托他照看几天小黑，把猫粮啊水啊什么的都细细交代了一遍，金希澈一边在心里想着我可比你懂猫多了一边应承了下来。  
交代完猫后李赫宰支支吾吾的问金希澈：“话说东海在家吗，我没有他联络方式.......”  
金希澈：“哦，他不在家，有什么话要我帮你转达的吗。”“嗯......不用了。”  
没能在离开前见到李东海真是太可惜了，李赫宰叹了口气。  
在离开之前李赫宰抱住黑猫李东海狂蹭：“我们小黑要有一周见不到哥哥了呜呜呜，要想哥哥啊，隔壁希澈哥哥会来照顾你的，他要是欺负你你一定要咬他。”黑猫李东海可怜的叫了几声，要好几天都见不到赫宰了，真想偷偷跟去。

38.  
“......接下来是休息的时间，大家可以自由行动。集合时间我会在大巴上等大家！”“好！”  
李赫宰工作了半天后，累的口干舌燥，目送游客三三两两有说有笑的离开后，一个人回到了大巴上休息。松了一口气后他打开了手机看看消息，突然想起他刚安装的监控器app，打开看了看，小黑正安静的躺在沙发上睡着觉。  
赫宰感到了新奇，现在还能这样隔空吸猫，真是太方便了，也不知道小猫有没有好好吃饭。看着娇小的猫咪突然觉得好想立刻回家，看来今天也要努力工作了！  
一边的李东海，正做着噩梦。梦里的李赫宰吵着要给他洗澡，讨厌水的黑猫李东海凄惨的叫着，还是被李赫宰抓着后颈拎进了浴室，李东海一边逃还要一边小心不要挠到李赫宰。梦中的李赫宰有些束手无策：“别怕小黑，哥哥给你示范一下，洗澡一点都不可怕。”说着李赫宰关好了浴室门，把为了方便给猫洗澡特意穿的旧T恤脱掉，解开了拉链，脱下了裤子，渐渐的梦变得有些奇怪。被李赫宰一把拎进浴缸后本来是猫的李东海突然变成了人形，被李赫宰圈住，窝在浴缸里。“你看，一点都不可怕吧？”李赫宰一边安慰着摸着他的身体一边往他身上浇水让他适应水温，原本挣扎的李东海突然不动了，乖乖的任他挤泡沫搓洗，哪里都不敢碰......  
在沙发上乖乖睡着觉的李东海猛的睁开眼睛，屋子里到处都是李赫宰的气息，可是不管怎么叫李赫宰也不会出现在这里过来给他抱抱。

39.  
金希澈得了空，拖着患相思病的李东海出去吃饭，还叫上了几瓶酒。  
“你怎么回事，都不出门的？我还以为你要死在家里了。”金希澈倒了酒，教训着李东海。李东海委屈的说：“赫宰不在家，我觉得干什么事都好像很没有意思。”  
金希澈叹气，弟弟没救了，这就陷进去了。“喝吧，哥哥今天教你喝酒，把不开心的事都忘掉。”从来没跟东海喝过酒，不知道他的酒量怎么样，两人干了杯，一杯酒入口，正是令人舒服的辣度，金希澈觉得全身的细胞都活过来了一样。再看李东海，几乎也不吃菜，默默的喝着酒。想不到弟弟的酒量还不错？不过喝闷酒可是很容易醉的，“东海，酒可不能像你这样喝啊！”话音刚落，李东海突然落下了眼泪，“哥，这酒真难喝。赫宰在哪里，你千万不要给他喝啊！”说完就趴在桌子上抽泣。金希澈觉得好无奈，这下完了，要送一只酒品极差的醉猫回家了。

40.  
金希澈把李东海连拖带拽扔到了自家客房里，朴正洙叹着气去煮醒酒汤，金希澈扔下了手机钥匙去帮忙。  
李赫宰站在酒店阳台看着夜景，打开了监控器app，在客厅和卧室都找不到小黑，有些紧张，虽然知道有可能小黑会上厕所或者躲在床底之类的地方，可是他还是有些不放心。甚至透过屏幕看了看猫粮碗，里面的猫粮并没有减少多少，开始担心希澈哥有没有好好的照顾自家的猫，关了app他立刻拨通了金希澈的电话。  
茶几上的手机震动了起来，李东海眼神迷离的看到了李赫宰三个字在手机屏幕上亮起来，是赫宰阿，他勉强的赶在电话挂断前钻研出了怎么接通，甚至倒着拿手机接了电话。  
“喂？希澈哥你有没有去给我家猫添猫粮啊......”  
“赫宰？”李东海小心翼翼的开口。  
李赫宰沉默了一秒，镇定了一下说：“东海？怎么是你接的电话，希澈哥呢？”  
“赫宰......我好想你。”

41.  
李赫宰突然觉得仿佛有电流透过手机传到他的身体一样，身体一震，先是一凉立刻有股温暖的感觉包围着全身。  
李东海大着舌头口吃不清的自顾自说着：“可是我去哪里都没有看到你，你是不是不要我了，不要从外面捡野猫回家......”说着说着他开始流泪，“我一个人好无聊，你快点回家。”  
李赫宰感到有些无语的笑了，为什么这人总爱和自家的小黑猫过不去？还有他声音听起来怪怪的，像是喝醉了。“东海，你晚上是不是去喝酒了？不用问一定是希澈哥带你去的，这个人真是......”  
李东海还在哭着：“赫宰我怎么办，我觉得我好喜欢你。”  
措不及防接收到醉鬼的告白，李赫宰慌了，“东海，这个事情我觉得我们应该要在你清醒的状态下好好谈一下......”糟糕，这样听起来会不会很像拒绝。  
电话那头的李东海还在耍赖：“可我现在就要听呢？”  
李赫宰一手拿电话，一手捂着嘴，皱着眉头，眼睛却有笑意。这个人怎么这样强势，也不考虑自己的情况，还好这会儿不是工作时间，旁边也没有其他人。电话告白真的不是他喜欢的方式，而且还是在对方不清醒的情况下，好像自己占便宜比较多，之后可该怎么负责啊......  
慢慢放下手，他一字一句清晰的说：  
“嗯，东海，我也喜欢你。”

42.  
清早，李东海睁开眼睛，慢慢坐了起来揉了揉脑袋。看了看四周，辨认出这是希澈家，可是却想不起来为什么自己会在这里，打着哈欠走到了客厅，正在做早餐的朴正洙看到了他：“东海你醒啦？”  
宿醉的李东海头痛的不行：“哥早，我怎么会在这里？希澈哥呢？”  
“在这呢。”金希澈从沙发上翻身起来，“嘿，这不是我们出息了的李东海吗，这会儿看起来比昨晚正常多了。”  
当事人李东海完全清空了酒后的记忆，歪头露出了困惑的表情，昨晚自己怎么了吗，睡的很好啊？  
金希澈扶额，自己怎么会有酒品这么差的后辈，简直是猫届耻辱，昨晚他听到了动静，进屋看着李东海拿着自己的手机哭着喊着喜欢李赫宰想念李赫宰，自己在旁边真想录像可惜手机被劫持了。  
“昨晚你接了李赫宰打给我的电话，你朝他发了酒疯，还说你喜欢他，然后你就断片睡着了，我可不知道他说了什么哦。”金希澈有些幸灾乐祸的看着他，没办法，昨晚为了清理被发酒疯的醉猫弄乱的屋子累的半死，这会儿倒还起了一丝报复心。  
李东海傻在原地，墙上时钟的指针缓慢的走着，他的脑内如走马观花。  
滴，“......我好想你......”  
滴，“......你不能捡野猫回家......”  
滴嗒，“......我喜欢你......”  
李东海用双手捂住了脸：“完蛋了......”

43.  
金希澈看着这样的李东海叹了叹气，“给你。”他扔出一样东西，李东海条件反射的接住，“这是哥不用了的手机，李赫宰的电话我已经帮你存好了。给他打电话，把话问清楚。”  
“哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“你好帅。”  
金希澈花了点时间教会他这个现代设备白痴一些基本操作。急急的吃了午饭，李东海带着手机回了李赫宰的家，不好意思再在哥哥们的注视下给李赫宰打电话。  
中午正是李赫宰休息的时间，今天早上他被好几位游客问了今天为什么心情这么好，他倒也不回答只是依旧笑的露出牙龈。  
进入休息室，他打开手机监控，准备看看小黑的情况。  
本来坐在沙发上的他猛地站起来，屏幕上出现了一个令他意外的人——李东海竟然站在他家客厅！

44.  
李东海拿着手机，屏幕上是李赫宰的通讯录，他在客厅紧张的走来走去，不知道该不该按下圆圆的通话键盘。接通了该跟他说什么呢，问他有没有好好吃饭？问他什么时候回来？问他昨晚最后他到底回答了什么......  
此时的李赫宰冷静了一下，缓缓地坐了下来。也是，也许是金希澈拜托李东海来给自家猫咪喂粮，很合理，突然看到了好几天没见的李东海，再加上昨晚的告白，他突然露出微笑，忍不住用大拇指轻轻抚摸了一下屏幕。  
可是很快他注意到屏幕上的李东海好像很紧张，拿着手机一直走来走去，好像终于下定决心似的点下了屏幕。  
画面突然中断，手机屏幕一闪，他接到了一通没见过的电话。他着急的接起电话并切换到了后台，继续调出了监控。“喂，你好？”也不知道是谁给他打的电话，影响他看李东海！  
“咳......是赫宰吗，我是李东海......”  
45.  
李东海在他家客厅，竟然是在准备给他打电话吗？  
昨晚告白之后，李东海还是在自说自话，说着说着他就没了声音。本来他打算一会再给希澈哥手机打个电话问问的，可自己似乎也有一些不好意思，没想到这人竟然主动送上门来了。  
“是，我是赫宰。东海你，今天有没有头痛，昨天看你醉的不清。”  
李东海挺直背端正的坐着，却不安的抖着腿。这该死的酒啊，在赫宰面前丢了多大的猫脸啊！“我，我很好......”他犹豫的开口，“昨天......我说的那些话，你都听到了是吗。我，我昨天喝的太醉了，你千万不要放在心上！”  
李赫宰想，这人该不会是想反悔吧，看来醉酒之后他已经不记得自己回答了些什么。不行，不能让到嘴边的老婆跑了。  
“昨天你让我跟你交往，我同意了。如果你今天想反悔，我想已经来不及了。”他恬不知耻的撒谎，脸都不红一下，“过几天我就回去了，你应该不会告诉我你在耍我吧，男朋友？”  
李东海震惊了，喝醉了的自己竟然这么强势吗！  
“......是哦，我们交往了。”

46.  
挂了电话，李东海安静了三秒，突然扑到沙发上用抱枕埋着脸。镜头后李赫宰被逗笑了，看着他想，这人怎么了，难道他想憋死自己吗？  
恋爱原来是这种感觉，听到对方的声音仿佛就能得到满足，但又远远填不满，像根羽毛一样在心尖挠了一下。  
他突然非常渴望李赫宰的气味，闭上了眼睛，在客厅能感受到的气味已经散的差不多了。他一边走一边发动着法术，在通往卧室的走廊上变成了小黑猫的样子。  
李赫宰揉了揉眼睛，刚刚是机器出问题了吗，他怎么好像看到镜头一闪，离开了客厅的李东海好像长出了猫耳？  
他将镜头切向卧室，只看到自家小黑猫正在他的床上欢快的打滚。  
也不知道李东海去哪了，还有这个猫，自己的床上一定掉了很多猫毛，看来回家以后得好好打猫了，这是李赫宰关掉app准备去工作前脑子里最后一个想法。  
47.  
旅游社社草李赫宰常常会被带团的游客搭话，这次团里就有个女孩时不时黏在他身边，问些无关景点的事，他都会开玩笑的糊弄过去。这天休息时间他打开监控器app想看看小黑，这个女孩又凑了过来。  
“李导游你也有养猫呀！”女孩惊喜的说道，“我也有养呢，这次出来旅游我也很不放心，我家也有宠物监控器呢。”  
谈到猫李赫宰起了兴趣，跟她聊起了自家猫咪的趣事。女孩笑的很开心，她打开自己的app，翻出一段监控器录下的有趣的视频，是她的猫猫突然被玩具吓了一跳钻进窝里的傻样。  
“嗯？原来这个软件还可以回放的吗？”李赫宰一直以为监控器只能看实时监控。明天就要回家了，他想晚上得空了，一定要翻一翻这几天小黑在家里都做过些什么。

48.  
自从得到李赫宰确认的答案，李东海一天一天陷入更深的想念。他内心深处里对于饲主的渴望正在慢慢觉醒，身体非常不适，本能的想要被李赫宰的味道包围，精神迷糊的去他的衣柜扒了一件衣服下来包裹着，在李赫宰的床上睡着了。

深夜，在酒店阳台喝着酒吹着风，李赫宰坐在椅子上一手夹着烟，他的手机丢在一边的桌子上，停在了监控视频回放画面中小黑猫变成李东海的一瞬间。

已经很晚了，可他毫无睡意，他已经渡过了震惊的时间。一整夜他都在回想李东海的种种行为，突然消失、异常的怕狗、不愿意进他家的家门，还有那莫名的熟悉感等等，一切证据都指向了唯一的那个答案。

第一次遇到这么离奇的事，但是不知为何他连质问李东海的勇气都没有。

49.  
李东海睁开眼，只觉得口干舌燥，他蜷缩起来，想变成小黑猫的样子，却发现自己完全使不上力气，伸出手扶着床站起来，腿完全是软的，他一下跌坐在地下。  
抬头看向对面，镜子里的自己竟然变出了猫耳和猫尾巴，他着急的想要藏起来，法术好像被夺走了一样失灵了。

李东海感到了害怕，身体第一次产生这种陌生的变化。越难受的想要哭泣，就越想要被什么填满。

绷直了尾巴，猫耳朵充血，身上的衣服皱得像被蹂躏过，露出来的肌肤红得透出粉色。  
衣柜里的衣服乱七八糟的散落在地上，眼角缀着泪，李东海用身体拼命的蹭着某件外套，结束了出差的李赫宰回到了家听到声音进了卧室，看到的就是这样的画面。

李赫宰第一时间感到的是，恐惧。他想退缩，离开屋子去求救。

李东海到底是什么？为什么他现在看起来像发情的猫，而且很明显发情对象是他本人。

“呃呜呜呜......”地上的李东海看起来失去了理智，连他站在他身后都毫无知觉。他的声音听起来很痛苦，一边喘息一边无法克制的嚎叫。

李赫宰发现比起对半猫半人形的李东海的恐惧，他开始担心他的身体这样下去会不会因为承受不住而出些什么事。  
50.  
咬了咬牙，他走到了李东海身边蹲了下来，安慰的摸了摸他的头，李东海眼神迷离的看了他一眼，仍在喘着气，扭动身体的动作却缓慢了下来。

李东海嗅了嗅气味，好像不够满意似的伸出手，揽住了李赫宰的脖子，闻着他脖颈间的味道，突然将他压倒在地上，李赫宰惊慌了两三秒，却发现李东海抱住他一动不动。

“赫......宰。”李东海呜咽的声音听起来委屈又可怜。

李赫宰一时间竟然感到有些心疼，忽略猫耳朵和猫尾巴这分明是他喜欢的那个单纯的李东海。

李赫宰将李东海轻轻推开，把他扶了起来，李东海始终不放开黏着他的手，他的尾巴轻轻绕过他的后背，李赫宰觉得腰上一痒，宛如被挑逗般。又被李东海紧紧缠住，他的体温高的可怕，像要把他融化。  
“东海，我知道你难受，你能不能先放开我......”李赫宰为难的开口，可是现在保持理性的只有他一个人而已。

李东海不满的扭动，他突然想就像他还是小黑猫那样舔舔他，他生涩的吻住了他的嘴，只是亲着也没有下一步动作。李赫宰睁着眼睛看着他，心里想这样磨人又青涩单纯的吻实在太像李东海本人了。

下定决心似的，他用了力气抱着李东海，将被压着的身体反转过来，一只手撑在他的头侧，一只手解开了束缚住自己领口的扣子。

“好吧，就......如你所愿。”

51.  
早晨起来，李东海睁开眼，宛如再放送般的觉得头昏脑胀，且一时间想不起原因。

但是这次不一样，他发现有一只手抱着自己的腰，贴着自己的呼吸熟悉的可怕。他瞪圆了眼睛，扭头果不其然看到了睡梦中李赫宰的脸，跟平常时而严肃时而温柔的样子不同，带着些稚气。

但李东海很快发现他们似乎都没穿衣服......

这是什么情况？他迅速转动大脑，慢慢回忆起自己昨天突然感觉身体不对劲，不管怎么都使不上法力，慢慢的不仅是法力连意识都仿佛被夺走。

对了，耳朵和尾巴！他立刻伸出手摸了摸发现耳朵尾巴都还在，吓得立刻收起来，才发现原来他的法力已经回来了。

明明只记得自己似乎不小心进入了发情期，失去了意识，可是后来好像又发生了很多事，他只能模模糊糊回忆起一些片段，零星记得他不断在呻吟，耳边一直有温柔的声音在跟他说话......

难道......  
“我上了李赫宰......？”

52.  
“说什么呢，是我上了你。”李赫宰被李东海的动静吵醒，坐起来揉了揉头毛，睡眼惺忪的打了个哈欠。

李东海吓得缩到床边，双膝跪在床上，也不在乎全裸，他行了个大礼：“对不起！”糟糕，该怎么跟他解释，该说实话吗。感觉现在这个情况只能说实话了......“我昨天一定很不正常吧，发生的一切我都可以跟你解释，你可能会觉得很不可思议，其实，其实我是......”  
“你是我捡回来的小黑猫，对吗。”李赫宰都有点意外自己能用这么平静的语气说出自己明明无法接受的事实。  
“对！......啊？”李东海莫名尴尬，光着身子，他幻化为人类，初体验的早晨，跪在床上准备暴露出自己隐瞒了很久的秘密，却发现刚睡了自己的人早已经知道了！

他是怎么知道的？李东海还有些不好意思问了，“啊，呃，你，您是怎么知道的。”

李赫宰起来慢慢穿上了衣服，也给李东海拿了简单的居家服。

“嗯，我看到了监控。我想，你应该有很多话要跟我解释吧。”

53.  
李东海全程跪着毕恭毕敬将他从下山到假装住在金希澈家，到偷偷接近他等等事无巨细的交代了。  
李赫宰始终沉默，偶尔嗯、哦附和两句。

李东海觉得自己这个猫当的太卑微了，别人是舔狗，自己是舔猫。可他好怕李赫宰把他赶走，再也不想见他。全部交代完以后他紧张的抬眼看着李赫宰，对方仿佛在沉思。

“我大概都清楚了，我现在只有一个问题。”  
“什么问题，您说！”  
“你说金希澈是很照顾你的前辈，那你以前发情期，有和他......”  
李东海连忙摆手：“怎么可能！没有没有没有！”情急之下他脱口而出，“你是我第一个喜欢上的人。”

54.  
金希澈端着咖啡无奈的看着沙发上缩成一团周边宛如笼罩着低气压黑云的李东海，抓过朴正洙窃窃私语：“他又怎么了？”  
朴正洙叹了口气：“他说李赫宰都知道了。”李赫宰的个性朴正洙也挺清楚的，平常也会笑嘻嘻的但是认定了一件事就很难更改，如果他厌恶身为猫的李东海骗了他这件事的话，绝对会再也不见李东海的吧。看李东海赖在他家，兴许是已经被李赫宰赶出家门了吧，自己家又要多一口猫粮了。  
“东海啊，你别担心，赫宰生气也是正常的，哥也可以帮你去跟赫宰沟通，我们好好跟他道个歉好吗？”  
朴正洙坐在李东海旁边想要安慰他，李东海把头从膝盖间抬起来：“谢谢哥，可是李赫宰没赶我出门啊。”他甚至还跟我上......算了这个还是别跟哥说了。  
“啊？那你在郁闷什么？”李赫宰接受能力也太强了吧，这就不生气了？  
郁闷什么呢......自己坦白完了一切，本想着李赫宰应该会大发雷霆，可是李赫宰表现的却很正常，早上李赫宰出门工作前甚至还摸了摸他的头，他到底在想什么？

55.  
金希澈家门铃响了，开了门李赫宰站在门口一脸慌张。“哥，东海在你家吗。”  
下班回了家，家里安安静静的，没有猫也没有人，打了手机也没人接，他突然感到害怕。丢猫还可以试试贴寻宠启示，李东海走了就找不回来了。  
李东海探出头。“赫宰？”  
李赫宰松了一口气，面上也没有什么波澜，只在心里默默的说了一声太好了。  
李东海又听到了，他感到有些不好意思了。  
“哥，我先回家了......”李赫宰都来找他了。  
嗯？他说回家？他的意思是......  
“拜拜哥。”李赫宰牵着李东海的手离开了。  
金希澈站在门口，一脸平淡，默默的说了一句：“垃圾小情侣。”

56.  
进了家门，李赫宰还没有放手，李东海有些试探性的抽了抽手，却被握的更紧了。  
空气尴尬的流动着，李东海明白了，或许两个人还有些话没有说开吧，总感觉没有办法像之前那样单纯的交流。  
李赫宰倒有些不习惯这样的自己，一直不知道原来自己是上过床以后就会变得很缠人的类型，要是一般人肯定会受不了吧。转身他抱紧了李东海，李东海吓得差点蹦出猫耳朵，“东海，下次出门记得带手机。”  
李东海有些微妙的开心，似乎情况没有他想象的那么糟。“赫宰，你不介意我是只猫吗。”他小心翼翼的开口。  
“嗯，我想不管是小黑还是李东海，我都已经喜欢上了。”  
李东海终于知道了什么叫心花怒放，他伸出手回抱着李赫宰的腰，闭着眼睛笑着紧紧贴在一起，体验到了心意相通的感觉。

57.  
李赫宰摸了摸怀里人的脑袋，那里昨晚挂着两只猫耳，每当自己的呼吸触及，耳朵都会敏感的突然一颤。想起了床事细节，李赫宰突然感到有些心动。以至于李东海发现李赫宰下身似乎起了变化，他红了脸松开了手轻轻推开了李赫宰，紧闭着眼睛鼓起勇气贴着嘴吻了上去。李赫宰想，这熟悉的感觉，果然不管清不清醒本质还是没有变化的。  
李赫宰并没有张开双唇，嘴角挂着浅笑任李东海亲。李东海渐渐感到了不满，这人怎么一动不动，难道果然还是不喜欢自己吗。他放弃的刚要分开紧贴的唇，突然被李赫宰反手按到了墙上。李赫宰单腿插进李东海两腿之间，挑逗的贴近他的脸，李东海别开了眼睛不敢对上他的视线。  
“怎么不敢看我，和我接吻很害羞吗。”  
说着伸出手......像挠猫咪一样挠了挠他的下巴。却意外的起作用，李东海眯着眼睛慢慢抬起头，露出好看的喉结。李赫宰轻轻舔上他的脖颈，是猫敏感的地方，李东海忍不住开始呼吸加速。“痒......”  
李赫宰趁他呻吟吸吮上了他半开的唇瓣，两人紧贴的唇再一次分离后，李赫宰微张开口伸出舌尖，探入李东海嘴内，舔弄着他薄薄的内壁，夺取他的呼吸。李东海慌张的腿软，却被李赫宰支撑住身体默默索取，他紧张的偷偷睁开眼睛看到了近在咫尺的李赫宰正微眯着眼睛直视着他的眼，眼神里写满了认真。  
男朋友太帅了，李东海忍不住偷偷高兴，试着也伸出舌头回应，不熟练的和李赫宰纠缠在一起交换唾液。就快要不能呼吸了，李赫宰放开了他，李东海软软的将头靠在了他的肩膀上，在他耳边轻轻的喘着气。  
李赫宰想，还真是奇妙，自己竟然对着自己的猫发情了。

58.  
进了卧室，一边拥吻着一边褪去了两人的衣服，李赫宰把李东海压在床上，开始舔弄他的乳头，用舌尖画圈圈，不断吸吮着很快就挺立了起来。用身体分开了他的双腿，把他的下身握在手中先是玩弄了一会尖端才慢慢开始抚摸。  
李东海身为猫咪有着异于常人的柔软度，他本能的将腿折了起来环住李赫宰的腰，让两人的下身紧紧贴在一起摩擦，主动的伸着舌头张开嘴贴上了李赫宰。  
李赫宰一边接吻手上的动作也还没有停下，李东海突然呻吟着弓起了背，猫耳朵和尾巴也控制不住的变了出来，下身射出白浊之物喷在了李赫宰的手上。  
他恍着神喘着气，却还是迷糊着要抓紧李赫宰，李赫宰看着他的尾巴讨好似的甩了甩，手扶上尾巴根处，顺着尾椎慢慢抚摸着，揉搓着李东海的屁股。每抚摸一下李东海都忍不住翘起屁股，尾巴高高的抬起，毫不掩饰主人的期待。李赫宰用手上的液体满满扩张着身下人的后庭，一根根手指插入，慢慢开始润滑，李东海有些紧张害怕的竖着耳朵，等他扩张完毕。  
“快点......主人......”  
“哦？”闻言，李赫宰露出玩味的笑容，床上的李东海，真是不可言喻的可爱。  
李赫宰抓住李东海的腿曲成M字，露出了他的后穴，随后他将自己送入李东海的深处，慢慢开始抽动。李东海无处可抓，只能揽着李赫宰的脖子，闻着他喜欢的他独有的气味，慢慢被带入高潮。  
细碎又黏糊的呻吟声填满了整个卧室，染的空气都变得色欲了起来。  
......  
是夜。  
李赫宰抱着怀中安静的睡着的李东海，玩着他柔软的耳朵，撸了撸他的下巴，怀里的人从喉咙深处发出了呼噜呼噜的声音。  
看来以后能过上有猫又有海的生活了呢。

End.


End file.
